A Night with the Kimono
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Dazai Osamu menatap Nakahara Chuuya yang menggandeng lelaki lain dengan Kimono menutupi tubuhnya. (Hanya cerita singkat karena saya masih suntuk)


A/N

Gini-gini, aku lagi pusing sama naskah Action yang kutulis. Eh kebetulan bukan Chrome, ketemu dah akun ini, bedebu kan yak, malah kepikiran buat bikin sesuatu. Nah, jadilah, Fic Soukoku yang ingin menistakan Chuuya. Oh tidak. I'll like it. Wkwk

Here we go.

Port Mafia, apa yang akan dipikirkan orang terutama manusia-manusia Yokohama ketika mendengar nama ini disebut? Teror? Ketakutan? Sebuah organisasi jahat yang meledakkan pos polisi? Organisasi dengan pengguna kekuatan supranatural yang menghancurkan banyak hal? Meratakan mafia-mafia kecil yang mencoba melawan mereka?

Mungkin semua orang berpikir demikian.

Namun, Dazai Osamu tidak akan berpikir se melakonlis itu. Tidak pula akan bergetar ketakutan bila seseorang menyebut itu di depannya. Tidak sekalipun, dan sepertinya seluruh Anggota Detektif Bersenjata memiliki pemandangan yang sama sekarang.

Jadi, kalau kau bertanya padanya apa Port Mafia dipikirannya, selain tempat dia hidup dulu, akan terbesit di otaknya seseorang, selain kesedihannya pada Odasaku tentu saja, satu-satunya Mafia yang tidak membunuh tetap menjadi nomor satu di ideologinya selain mati cepat-cepat, adalah partnernya yang akan sangat berisik jika dia mulai berulah.

Bukan Kunikida kok, meski Kunikida juga sama-sama sering emosi ketika berhadapan dengannya. Yang ada di kepalanya adalah surai senja, tubuh pendek, yang dibarengi dengan sumbu emosinya yang juga sangat-sangat pendek. Akan tetapi yang satu ini berbeda, dia seperti permata. Bagi mata Dazai, iya. Bukan hanya karena dia adalah pengguna kekuatan yang amat sangat kuat—kecuali penggunaan kepala, dia memang orang paling bodoh yang pernah Dazai kenal—namun juga karena dia cantik.

Dengar dulu! Iya benar kok, kita memang sedang membicarakan apa yang kalian pikirkan. Eksekutif Muda, penghancur segalanya, Nakahara Chuuya. Seorang lelaki tulen dengan suara yang akan membuatmu tergila-gila. Maaf, tapi dia Dazai punya. Memang benar, mengatakan orang itu sebagai cantik mungkin membuat kalian bertanya-tanya, apakah Dazai gila, tapi kalian berpikir begitu karena tidak pernah melihat Chuuya menggunakan kimono, atas perintah Kak Kouyo. Yang artinya dia berpenampilan seperti wanita.

Kalian tidak pernah tahu bagaimana Dazai menganga, dan langsung mengajaknya bunuh diri ganda sebelum membeku kaget ketika sadar itu adalah Nakahara Chuuya.

Yang mana itu membuat dirinya tidak mampu melupakan Chuuya saat itu. Menyimpan fotonya diam-diam, sebisa mungkin menyimpan salinannya kalau-kalau Chuuya memergokinya, dan memasangnya di dompet, yang akan ditanya Atsushi dengan polos, tanpa tahu bahwa Atsushi sendiri pernah melihatnya, dan ketakutan pada orang yang dia bilang mempesona.

Mirisnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang saat itu, Dazai Osamu pasti sedang berkhayal. Sedang sangat berkhayal. Dia pasti membutuhkan dokter kejiwaan, tidak bukan tentang kecenderungannya sebagai maniak bunuh diri atau psikopat gila. Itu lain halnya, dan Dazai tidak pernah berniat mengobatinya. Ini tentang Obsesinya pada mantan Partnernya yang membuatnya berhalusinasi, dia sedang berdiri dengan surai senjanya yang diangkat, memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang dengan collar sewarna surainya yang menutup jakunnya yang kecil. Serta make up tipis yang sudah membuatnya tidak terlihat sebagai lelaki kalau kau tidak jeli melihatnya, atau bila kau hanya bertemu satu atau dua kali dengannya.

Matanya yang sewarna langit di musim panas terbelalak lebar. Di tangannya ada seorang lelaki, digandeng mesra oleh seorang pria dengan setelan mahal. Menuju ke mobil hitam yang terparkir, menunggu mereka berdua masuk.

"Yuuka, apa kamu mengenalnya?"

Yuuka?

Chuuya membuang matanya dengan kikuk. Antara malu, dan marah. Dan keinginan amat kuat untuk mengantarkan Dazai ke neraka yang amat dia damba.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, dia seperti temanku yang dulu, tapi ternyata tidak."

Lantas sebuah seringai terbentuk, sementara hatinya membara. Ingin mencabut tangan yang sedang di gandeng Nakahara Chuuya-nya.

"Hee ... Yuuka kau jahat sekali," katanya penuh dengan nada yang menjengkelkan. "Padahal kita sudah melewatkan malam-malam panas berdua."

Chuuya menganga lebar, tidak percaya. "AP-!"

"Dan lagi tuan yang baik hati, aku tidak yakin kalau kamu bakalan oke ke seorang laki-laki."

Si Lelaki yang digandengnya mendelik terkejut. "Laki-laki?"

"Haa ... aku tidak tahu bahwa Chuuya akan punya hobi seperti ini, dan Yuuka?" Dia tertawa menjengkelkan. Tidak peduli bila mereka yang ada di depannya sedang menatap horor.

Dia menjauhkan Chuuya, sambil memekik. "Chuuya? NAKAHARA CHUUYA?"

"Ahh ... brengsek!" Chuuya mengepalkan tinjunya. Kemarahannya berada di ubun-ubun. Rasa malu karena penyamarannya terbongkar atas paksaan Kak Kyouyo membuatnya semakin marah. Dan dari semua orang di dunia, dia harus bertemu makarel bodoh yang dengan sengaja membongkar penyamarannya. Brengsek. "Aku seharusnya mencari tahu kemana bajingan ini akan pergi, tapi ah lupakan, sialan."

Dia melayangkan tinjunya. Yang artinya satu tinjuan kelas berat yang akan menghancurkan tengkorak orang biasa. Tentu saja, semuanya sudah selesai dalam sekejap. Orang-orang mulai berteriak panik, sementara mereka yang ada di bawah komando orang yang dibunuh Chuuya menarik senjatanya. Menembakkan peluru yang sama sekali tidak melukainya. Orang-orang bodoh itu hanya berteriak panik sambil memajang senjatanya yang kehabisan peluru.

"Jangan meremehkanku, dasar orang-orang sial!"

Dia mengembalikan peluru-peluru. Menghantam mereka dengan kekuatan, dan kecepatan yang sama sehingga mereka lebih banyak yang mati daripada yang sudah siap untuk bersembunyi di belakang mobil. Meskipun begitu, Chuuya telah menghantam mereka ke tanah. Sementara bibirnya tangannya mengusap gincu merah, dan menarik penjepit rambutnya.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Dazai hanya bertepuk tangan sambil berkata, "Luar biasa."

"Salahmulah yang membuat seluruh rencanaku gagal, Bajingan."

Dazai menganga, berpura-pura terkejut. "Seorang Chuuya memiliki pemikiran untuk membuat rencana? Wah ... makanya rencana itu jadi sangat-sangat bodoh."

"Hah?" Dia mengangkat kakinya, dengan cepat mengambil kerah Dazai, dan menariknya. Meskipun itu malah membuat Dazai lebih tertarik lagi. "Dengar Dazai! Kalau kau mengucapkan sepatah kata saja pada seseorang, hanya sepatah kata saja. Aku akan mematahkan lehermu, Bajingan!"

"Hee ..." Dazai menjemput tangan itu. Menariknya, menjauh dari kerumunan, menuju gang yang sangat jarang dilalui orang, lantas membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan telinga Nakaharanya. Nakaraha yang akan segera berganti menjadi Dazai. "Aku lebih suka kau menggigit leherku, dari pada mematahkannya."

Kemudian tangannya meraih pinggang Chuuya, membawanya dekat. Amat dekat.

"Kau sialan! Menjauh Keparat!"

Senyum menyambar wajah Dazai, sebuah senyum yang memberikan rasa takut ke tengkuk Chuuya. Itu adalah hal yang amat langka mengingat Chuuya hampir tidak pernah merasakan takut di seumur hidupnya.

"Nah, karena kau berkata, jangan katakan sepatah katapun, aku akan mengajukan syarat untuk itu."

Alis Chuuya mengerut, dia semakin bingung semua omong kosong yang di katakan Dazai. "Hah? Apa yang kau katakan, Bajingan!"

"Jangan berpenampilan begini, atau menggunakan pakaian wanita apapun selain di depanku."

"Seolah aku akan menggunakannya saja," gerutunya. "Kau sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku!"

Mata Dazai mengerjap penuh keterkejutan yang pura-pura. "Nggak mau. Chuuya, ayo pergi bersamaku!"

"Ke neraka? Kau saja yang pergi sendiri, sialan!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Dazai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ke Love Hotel."

"Buat apa aku kesana?"

"Heeeee ..." Dazai merengek. "Kau sudah menggunakan pakaian yang amat luar biasa. Bagaimana aku bisa menyia-nyiakannya. Ayo kita pergi Chuuya!"

Dan malam itu, langit dikejutkan dengan teriakan melengking Chuuya yang tak terima. Sementara dua orang tengah menikmati wine mereka yang amat mahal membicarakan dua orang yang sedang menjelajah malam.

Mori Ougai, sebagai orang yang pertama membuka suara bertanya, "Kenapa kau meminta Chuuya untuk menggunakan Kimono, dan memberitahu Dazai?"

Sang Wanita yang ditanya hanya memainkan gelasnya, mengulum senyum di bibirnya yang begitu tipis mempesona.

"Perjanjianku dengannya," katanya. Menatap samar-samar jalanan yang ramai. "Nikmati hadiahmu, Dazai."

Dan begitulah akhirnya, bagi sebagian besar orang Port Mafia adalah kumpulan orang yang mengerikan. Namun, bagi Dazai Osamu, Port Mafia adalah tentang dirinya dan Chuuya-nya dipertemukan, dan menjadi bagian yang tak terpisahkan.

Meski raga mereka tak lagi berada dalam sisi yang sama, Dazai Osamu telah menambatkan labuhan hatinya, dan Nakahara Chuuya telah terperangkap cintanya pada si detektif muda.

END  
Kubilang sini hanya selingan setelah Action, maaf jelek banget.


End file.
